Modern Fairy Tales
by emma.joelle.01
Summary: Once Upon A Time in a far off land- Nope. we are NOT starting with that. This modernized fairy tale has a twist. She would rather get stuck in a tree, than be with her "Prince Charming". Ella hates being ordered around, but once he father dies, that is just what happens. After being sold to the mayor, Ella decides to take the reins and control her life. But after Prom, her life-


_A/N This story was originally my sister's. She let me have it. Now I'm sharing it with you. I hope it sparks that creative light inside you that FanFiction did with me. :)_

* * *

April 20-Room

AUGGGGGH! I'm still yelling at Mom for buying me this stupid thing, but yet I'm still writing in it. "Use it for your feelings," she says, "You're going to college soon."

Okay. Just kidding. I live with my step-mom and stupid step-sisters, Penny and LeeAnn. I'm their slave. It sucks.

But I am yelling at my ghost mom for giving this to me for my 18th birthday. Happy birthday, Ella. Ya...no. I don't get parties, presents or cake. Except if you count Gus, Piper, and Jack's gifts. Those guys are my best buds.

Other than them, Orian is my BFF. Orian is my horse. "Oh, Ella's got a horse," and "She is so rich," are 2 of the things you could be thinking, but nope. I'm as broke as a shattered plate. My life sucks.

Prom is in a month and the cheer captain is now letting making me do her homework. Like I need more things on my agenda. Between class, work, and doing my OWN homework, there is, oh let me think, no space in between.

Great. Piper is calling. Piper is my only girlfriend. We can only hang out, without Gus and Jack, doing the only thing we can. You guessed it, shopping. And I hate shopping. Back to call:

Me: Goodnight, Pipe.

Piper: Goodnight, my big ol' butt.

Me: Okay, what do you want?

Piper: Me, you. Mall. NOW!

Then she hung up. No explanation, nothing. Be right back. I gotta go deal with Piper.

April 21-Kitchen

Good morning cruel world. Another great day for torture. Right on time.

"Pen!" That's LeeAnn.

"What Lee?" And that's Penny.

"Did you take my boots?"

"No! Go bug someone else!"

"Ella! Did you steal my boots?"

"No, I did not LeeAnn. I did not take your $400 Fine Fashion Boots." I don't yell at my step-sisters 'cause if I do, Claire, my step-mom, will take away my, um, EVERYTHING!

"Well find them!" LeeAnn replies.

"They are in the hallway closet."

"WHO IS SCREAMING!?" Uh oh. Claire woke up.

"ELLA!" Great, Penny and LeeAnn are trying to frame me.

"ELLAAAA! SHUT UP!" I'm going back to bed. Wake me up in hell.

April 22-Room

"ELLA!" Why do Pen and Lee wake me up like this on Sundays? Since there's nothing to do, "Yes?" No answer. YES! I'm off work today! If there's one thing I learn from living with idiots, it's if they don't answer back in 30 seconds, all work for them is not your job. By the way, wanna know what went on at the mall? Of course you do.

As soon I got there, Piper grabbed my arm and dragged me to an empty store.

"Kevin asked me to Prom." Piper sounded worried.

"But you're dating Jack." Now I sounded worried.

"I know. That's the problem."

"Did Jack ask you?"

"Did Jack ask Piper what?" Oh, no.

"Hi, Jack"

"Nothing." Oh, so now Piper is keeping secrets from her boyfriend.

"Piper." Jack sounded annoyed.

"Okay, fine. Kevin asked me to Prom."

"WHAT?" Now Jack was mad.

"Okay...bye." I wanted to get out of this asap.

"Where are you going Ella? You're staying here." And thanks to Jack, that wasn't gonna happen.

"I need help. Someone help me!" Piper started crying.

"Okay. Jack ask her." I was trying to help.

"What? Oh, that. Wanna go to Prom with me?"

"Oh, so now you ask me. After Kevin asked me. What are you? Jealous?" Piper was pissed.

"Uh…" Jack and I stood there staring at her.

"But ya. Sure. What's the harm. Now go away."

"What?"

"I would listen to her." I didn't want her to go physco.

"Okay, bye. See you at school."

As Jack walk away, I said, "We are going to Claire's shop. Now."

"But…"

"No buts. Now, we need dresses." And off we went to Claire's.

When we got there, there were no words. We got Piper a dress and left. On our way out, I saw a flyer:

I thought Chris had a girlfriend. Oh, wait. Chelsea and I are lab partners. He broke up with her! She was crying for like 3 hours.

I'm stressed. I'm going back to sleep.

April 23-Library

"AHHH!" That scared me. "What?" you ask? Orian is what. He woke me up by nibbling on my hair. Pen and Lee must have let him in while I was sleeping. Oh crap. It's 7:30. School starts in 30 minutes.

"Thanks bud." I rush to the bathroom, take a shower, put on my makeup, dress, gather my stuff, and back to the main house for food. When I get there, Claire is making breakfast. Oh no. She wants something.

"Okay Claire. What's up?" I needed to know.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little going away present," she replied.

"For who?"

"You."

"I'm leaving?"

"Ya, you're moving out."

"I am?"

"Yes."  
"When?"  
"After school."

"Wait...what!?"

"Uh huh."

"Where am I going?"

"To live with the mayor."

"What!?"

"Why?"

"They needed a maid. I volunteered you."

"I still have school."

"I know. You're still going to school."

"Okay. Piper is waiting. Gotta go." I hopped on Orian and thought, _Wow. The mayor wants me as a maid._ When I got to Piper's house, I stared forward in awe.

"Okay Ella. What's up?" Piper wanted to know.

"That's what I said before I found out," is all I could say.

"Found out about what?" So I told her what Claire told me.

"Is Claire behind this?" Piper sounded mad.

"Nope, the mayor and her."

"Do you wanna do it?"

"I don't know." Then there was silence.

April 23-Lunch

I walked passed Chris in the hallway and he asked, "Are you ready to move out from your stepmother and step-sisters?"

"Ya, I've been ready since they moved in," I mustered out.

"Ooh, feisty maid."

"Just so you know, when I'm at school, I'm not your maid." Then I pushed him. Later I saw Jaz in class. I looked at her and mouthed, "You're next."


End file.
